New Toddling Friends
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Boo makes new friends at day care, she invites them to her house. What could go wrong?


**eacox1787 requested this one. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

At the Little Dipper Preschool, Mary Gibbs and her mother Lily arrived at the front doors.

"Here we are, dear." Lily said. "What do you think?"

"It's okay..." Mary said. Now three years old, Mary was ready to start preschool. She felt a little uncomfortable. She never really interacted with other kids.

Well, besides the monster kids she's played with at the daycare at Monsters Inc.,

Lily and a monsters she met, James P. Sullivan were married for over a year now. But they both understood that Mary and Lily had to have their normal lives in the human world where they belonged.

"This is going to be fun, Hon." Lily said, hugging her daughter as they came in. "With me as a teacher and you as a student, this is going to be great!"

Mary smiled. "Okay, Mommy."

Lily entered the classroom and there were a small group of children playing happily.

"Hello, everyone!" Lily said, bright and cheery. "My name is Miss Lily and this is my daughter, Mary."

The kids greeted Lily warmly. As the day began, Mary began making friends with Lisa, girl with red hair named and a cute freckled face, and a girl named Melody, she had long black hair and blue eyes.

"It's time for arts and crafts, everyone." Lily announced.

Mary, Lisa, and Melody began coloring. As they drew, Lisa and Melody took a liking to Mary's drawing.

"What's that?" asked Lisa.

"Kitty!" Mary said, holding up her drawing. It was a picture of Sulley, a big blue, horned monster with purple polka dots.

"That looks like a monster!" Melody said.

"He is, but I call him Kitty." Mary said.

* * *

The rest of the day, Mary played with her new friends, she began to relax and enjoy her first day of preschool.

Lily was so happy see her daughter getting along with human kids just as well as monster kids.

Once school ended, Lily and Mary came back home. Once they arrived, they went to Lily's room and opened her closet door. They walked inside and came into an apartment room.

Sitting on a huge armchair was Sulley himself. He put down his newspaper and smiled at the girls. "Boo!"

"Kitty!" Mary ran up to the monster, who swept her into his big furry arms and hugged her.

"Have a good day, honey?" Lily said. She gave the monster a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure did, especially since you're here." Sulley said, kissing Lily back.

Lily and Sulley did live together. Once Lily was done with work, she would return to the monster world through the door station Sulley built right in his bedroom, so Lily and Mary could see him anytime they wanted.

"Mary was such a good girl at preschool." Lily said. "And she made some new friends. In fact, we're gonna have them over for a sleepover!"

Sulley's face flickered from happy to worried. "Uh, you mean here?!"

Lily laughed, but not too much. If she laughed to much in the monster world, she could cause a power surge. "No, Sulley. At my house."

"Oh, good!" Sulley said, relieved.

"The last thing I want is you scaring my students." Lily joked.

* * *

Later, when the sun was setting, Lily had all the snacks and games ready for Mary's first slumber party.

Lisa and Melody arrived at the Gibbs house. "Welcome, girls!" Mary said. "Make yourselves at home!"

Mary showed her new friends to her room. Mary was all dressed in her pajamas and squealed with happiness seeing her new friends.

No sooner did they get together, they were jumping on the bed, singing to tween songs.

After that, the girls decided to do makeovers. Mary actually swiped some makeup tools from her mother's room. They took turns scribbling makeup on each other's faces.

In a matter of moments, there were about 20 pounds of lipstick, mascara, and blush on the girls' faces.

"I'm a movie star!" Lisa laughed.

"I'm a TV star!" Melody said.

"Nu-uh! I'm a TV star!" Mary said.

The girls laughed and giggled, they were having a blast! But Mary was still missing something...

Just then, Lily walked in. She yelped when she saw the girls covered in makeup. "Mary! I keep telling you not to get in my makeup!" She sighed. "I don't have time for this. I have to go to the store before it closes. When I get back, you and your friends better have your faces all cleaned up!"

"Okay, Mommy." said Mary.

Lily left, but the girls decided not to wash their faces.

"Wanna see something cool?" Mary asked.

Her friends nodded.

"Follow me."

Mary brought the girls to Lily's room and stood in front of the door station.

"What is it?" asked Lisa.

"This is where Kitty lives." said Boo.

"The monster?!" Melody said nervously.

Mary nodded. "Uh-huh. But he's a nice monster." She activated the door station, opened it, and the three girls walked on through.

When they got to the other side, they found themselves in a dark room.

A very dark room.

"Where are we?" Lisa whispered.

Suddenly, a loud noise made the girls squeal. It sounded like snoring, very loud snoring.

"Is that the..." Melody gulped. "Monster?!"

"Yeah." Mary followed the girl to one side of the large bed. They tried not to scream when they saw a huge hairy paw hanging out of the covers.

"That's Kitty." said Mary.

The girls whimpered. If his hand looked that scary, what would the rest of him look like?!

"What if he eats us?!" Melody said.

Mary shook her heads. "No, he won't eat us." She giggled. "Watch this." She went to the end of the bed, where Sulley's feet were poking out. Mary gilded her finger down the arch of Sulley's foot, causing the toes to twitch a little.

Then Mary ran her finger between his toes, which made the wriggle.

The three girls giggled silently as Mary's mischievous thought crossed their minds.

Lisa went to Sulley's foot and light tickled his heel while Melody scratched the sole of his other foot.

Sulley started to smile and began to giggle as he felt something tickling his feet. Perhaps he was just dreaming. But the tickling felt so real.

Hearing his growing laughter made the girls want to tickle him even more. Mary then went to the covers and pulled them up a little to reveal Sulley's tail.

"Tickle! Tickle!" Mary wiggled her little fingers on Sulley's tail. It twitched and shivered from her ticklish touch.

Sulley was in a giggling fit that doubled when Lisa and Melody kept ticking his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ohohoho! Stohohohop!" Sulley laughed, clearly awake now. He looked up to see who was tickling him, but gasped when he saw what looked like three little creatures liking back at him.

"AAAAAAAH! MONSTERS!" Sulley screamed. He hid under the covers in fear.

"Huh?" Mary and her friends were confused. A monster scared of them?

"It's our makeup!" Melody said.

Mary went to Sulley and gave his side a poke. "Kitty? It's me."

Recognizing that voice, Sulley came out of the covers, turned on his lamp and it was only Mary in makeup.

"Boo! What are you doing here?!" He noticed Lisa and Melody staring at him. "What are they doing here?!"

Lisa waved. "Hi, Mr. Monster!"

"Hello!" Melody said with a wave.

"I want to you meet my new friends, Kitty!" said Mary.

Sulley sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was in for a long night.

"Well, for thing's first, let's get this makeup off your faces." Sulley took the girls to the bathroom and used a wet rag to wipe all their dirty faces clean.

"There. Now let's get you girls home."

Mary hugged Sulley's leg. "But we wanna play with you, Kitty."

"Pleeeeeease?" Lisa and Melody said together.

How could Sulley say no?

* * *

Sulley and the three humans crossed over to the humans world. But they were less than thrilled to see Lily standing in the room wearing an angry look.

"Mary, I told you that Sulley was suppose to be a secret!" Lily said.

Mary looked down. "I know, but I wanted them to meet Kitty because I love him."

Lily and Sulley were more than surprised by her reason.

"Well, alright." Lily said. "Lisa, Melody, let this be our little secret, okay? You can't tell anyone no matter what, okay?"

"Okay, Miss. Gibbs." Lisa and Melody said.

So that night, Sulley played with the girls. They decided to play hair salon with Sulley by grooming his fur.

The monster hummed in relaxation as their gently brushing soothed him. "Mmmm..."

Lily chuckled. "Does that feel good, Honey?"

"Very good." said Sulley.

"This is the best slumber party ever!" Lisa said.

"The very best!" Melody chimed in.

Mary, Lily, and Sulley agreed. Nothing wrong with making some new friends.

"Let's put in the bows!" Melody said, holding a handful of pink bows.

"Oh, boy..." Sulley sighed.

The girls just laughed.


End file.
